In general, a safety confirmation system for notifying safety information which is one of disaster occurrences is known. A safety confirmation system is disclosed in PTL 1 described below.
The safety confirmation system in PTL 1 includes a portable terminal 91, a portable terminal 92, a disaster information delivery server 93, and a positional information acquisition server 94. The portable terminal 91 has a global positioning system (GPS) function. The disaster information delivery server 93 delivers an earthquake early warning issued by the Meteorological Agency to each portable terminal.
Upon receiving the earthquake early warning from the disaster information delivery server 93, the portable terminal 91 acquires current positional information by using the GPS function, and transmits, to the positional information acquisition server 94, a safety information mail obtained by adding a number (phone number) of the portable terminal 91 and a password to the acquired current positional information. The positional information acquisition server 94 stores the safety information mail received from the portable terminal 91. To the portable terminal 92, the phone number of the portable terminal 91 and the password are input by a user who wishes to inquire about safety of a user of the portable terminal 91. The portable terminal 92 sends the input phone number of the portable terminal 91 and the password to the positional information acquisition server 94. The positional information acquisition server 94 performs access authentication, based on the phone number of the portable terminal 91 and the password input from the portable terminal 92, and extracts current positional information about the portable terminal 91 from the stored safety information mail of the portable terminal 91. The positional information acquisition server 94 sends the extracted positional information about the portable terminal 91 to the portable terminal 92 as safety information.
With the configuration and operation described above, the safety confirmation system in PTL 1 can notify the portable terminal 92, which has inquired about safety information, of the safety information about a user of the portable terminal 91.